Accidents Happen
by A New Kind of Normal From 97
Summary: Angela's the new girl, and who better to help her get used to the island than the mayor's son.


**Accidents Happen Chapter 1**

Angela's P.O.V.

I took in a deep breath of sea air as I tuck a stray piece of hair behind my ear. Seeing me now no one ever would have guessed that before this week I'd never been on a boat before, but it was absolutely delightful. So far deep in my own little world, I jumped in surprise when an elder man's voice said: "We're almost to Waffle Island, miss."

After a moment I understood his words and slid the brochure for the island out of the rucksack my grandfather had given me for my 15th birthday. Holding it up to the light I compared the two and unsurprisingly the drawing looked incredibly similar to the actual thing. "Yes we are, Mr. . . ." I paused as I whirled around, and searched in my memory bank for a name to match to his face. "I'm sorry what did you say you're name was sir?" I asked rather sheepishly.

"Pascal, just Pascal." The Man told me smiling. I could tell he smiled a lot from the smile wrinkles that displayed themselves prominently on his face. "And your name?"

"My name is Angela, Pascal, though I do prefer Angie." I told him, gently placing my hand out for him to shake.

He took my hand "Alright then Miss Angela." I had a sneaking suspicion that he said my name like that just to annoy me. He must have seen my discomfort when he said 'Miss Angela' "So when's your birthday, Angie?" He asked before taking his out of mine.

I grinned as I pulled my hand back as gently as I had put it forward. "I'll be 20 on the 12th of summer." ' I'm almost old enough to get married!' I thought letting a blush cover my cheeks.

At first I thought Pascal might have read my mind because he asked "Almost marrying age, aren't we Angie?" My blush deepened as I nodded, though I couldn't get rid of the goofy grin stayed plastered on my face. "What's your favorite food?" He asked, by now it seemed like he was trying to keep me talking, but even with that possibility lingering in my mind I opened my mouth to spurt out all my favorite foods. I was feeling unusually talkative today."Generally speaking, of course." Shoot.

I sighed as I turned back around and leaned on the railing. "Probably fruits or vegetables, or maybe pasta I can never seem to decide."I could imagine him nodding in response to the answer I'd just given him, but just then I felt a drop of water hit my face and I wrinkled my nose in response.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much it's just a light sprinkle it'll pass quickly."Pascal told me and I nodded as I wiped some droplets from my face. Though it probably would have been easier to believe him if the rain hadn't chosen that moment to get heavier. Being me I decided to stand there and try to wait it out-against Pascal's wishes-because by now I was already soaking wet.

Apparently my choice wasn't the best idea, for the boat began to rock violently and being soaking wet I manage to lose my footing on the wet hardwood flooring of the ship and fell over. When I tried to get up the ship rocked in such a way that I was flung toward part of the ship's railing so my feet hit it. I tried to get up again, but the ship decided to throw me again. This time it made me hit my head against a different spot on the railing.

And everything went black.

Gill's P.O.V.

Today was New Years Eve. That's all you needed to know to guess how excited everyone _but_ me was. And not only that but a new resident supposed to arrive in the next few days. She was a farmer, and her name was Angela. Pascal actually already left to get her, smart guy. But anyway back on topic everyone except me was ecstatic for new years. If I had someone to spend the countdown with other than my dad I _might_ have been happier about it.

I reached for another portion of the large stack of work that had been sitting on my desk this morning only to find that the spot where the papers had been was empty. 'Must of finished it all' I realized. "You should get some fresh air, now that your work is finished." Said a voice from behind me.

I whirled around and saw Eli smiling at me fondly."You work too hard," she began ",and besides it's a holiday. You shouldn't be here anyway."

"The problems on this island never take a holiday, so neither should I." I stated firmly and turned around to reorganize identification cards for what must have been the 6th time in the past two days. But I didn't turn around so quickly that I missed seeing the frown that settled on her lips."Besides I still need to get someone to clear the rock from the path to Brownie Ranch."

Suddenly something was pulling at my ear. "Ouch!" I screeched angrily as was pulled away from the desk. "Ya wanna _LET GO_?!?!"

"No." Came Eli's short reply. 'What has gotten in to her?' I thought startled. As soon we got through the door she let go of my ear and I sank to me knees a stunned expression on my face. Eli had never acted like this before. "Now, then take the rest of the day, alright." It wasn't really a question but at least her expression and tone had returned to normal.

She locked the door with my key and strolled off toward the inn. I swear I will never understand women. I sat there for a little bit not quite sure what to do next for as much as I wanted to go back in Eli had taken my keys with her. I certainly didn't want to go home seeing as my incredibly annoying father would be there.

Not too long after I had gotten kicked out of my workplace it started to rain. 'Lucky me' I thought sarcastically forcing myself to get up and walk to my house. As I got inside I was extra careful to be quiet, so not to alert my father I was here, for I did he'd force me to participate in games I really couldn't care less about.

I moved up the stairs silently like a ninja and slipped into my bedroom closing and locking the door behind me. Satisfied with my privacy I yanked the soaked clothing off my body and put on my warm pajamas. Settling down at my desk I pulled out my diary from exactly where I left it this morning and began to pen down the day's events.

Today had been a long day and I had a funny feeling tomorrow would be too.


End file.
